


愚人节的小丑

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 光之战士捡到了一个小丑。





	愚人节的小丑

路过的冒险者，感谢你将我拾起。我的双腿太过纤细，脚掌又是如此臃肿，一个趔趄便卡进石头缝。我在这里躺了整天，城里圣堂里钟声响过几次，白色的鸟群来回飞翔，卫兵们换岗列队而过，可只有你，善良的冒险者，只有你愿意为我停留。多亏了你，我才能继续上路。

咦？你竟然能听见我说话？这可太稀奇了。我不懂什么叫做超越之力，但我很高兴能够与你交谈。

你是在问我要去哪吗？其实我也不知道。

人类的城市与街道太过复杂，我脑袋里填充的棉花不够多，记不住那些冗长的名字。但我可以告诉你，我拜托猫咪将我从纸箱里叼来这，是为了去皇都寻找我的朋友。他在很多年前穿过这道门去了皇都，现在应该还在那。

如果你愿意听，我可以告诉你一切。但那是很多年前的事情了。

我认识他的时候，湖边的森林里春天每年都会到来，蒲公英会在阳光下开出浅黄色的花朵，到了夏天时，又变成许多白色的小伞。

他是我第一个朋友，也是唯一的朋友，却不是最初拥有我的人。

我最初的主人是位年幼的暴君。他扯坏了我的衣服，撕开我的肚子，把里面的棉花掏出来，将我干瘪的身体扔在角落里。恶犬是他得宠的心腹，它咬破了我的额头，用我的身体磨爪子。老鼠是他豢养的强盗，它们偷走我宝石做的眼睛，拔掉我珍珠打磨成的牙齿，夺走我脸上被精心缝制的微笑——我曾以为他会因此喜欢我。

我在那阴暗潮湿的角落里躺了很久，霉菌让我的身体长出绿色的绒毛，蘑菇从我空洞的眼睛里钻出来。我变得丑陋不堪，就连肮脏的虫子也不愿看我。

有一天，我感到身体飘向了空中，落地时被柔软芬芳的草叶接住，太阳久违地照耀在我的身上。

然后下了一场雨，我变得湿漉漉的，浑身浸透泥土的味道，又慢慢地被风吹干，皱巴巴地好像一团废弃的旧报纸，有蚂蚱和瓢虫在我的身体里做客。

一只蝴蝶引着我的朋友在草地上奔跑。他摔了一跤，就这样发现了躺在泥土里晒太阳的我。

“跟我回家吧。”他对我说，声音好听得胜过夜晚的繁星。

他拔去我眼中疯长的蘑菇，除净我身上肆虐的霉菌，仔细地洗掉泥土沙砾，让我重新变得干干净净的，挂在他房间的窗棂上与风铃为伴。

我很快重新获得了眼睛，一双纽扣做成的，黑色的眼睛，比我原来的宝石眼睛更好看，棉线在中间相交成十字，看起来就像是我每时每刻都在眨眼。

他补好了我残破不堪的身体，用的是从他旧衣上拆下的布料，曾经温暖过他的棉絮被填进我深处。我终于又变得饱满，重新成为昔日橱窗里的微笑小丑。

“你看起来像是愚人节用的那种小丑，”他对我说，“人们嘲笑你，说你丑陋，拿你取乐，因为所有人都这样做……”

是的，人们对我哈哈大笑，将我摆弄成各种滑稽的样子。我的身体异常柔软，就是为此设计的。我曾以为这是好事，我给人们带来了欢笑，却听见他在叹息:

“……然而这是不对的。没有谁天生该被欺负。”

他将我安放在床头，让我靠在柔软的羽绒枕。

“跟我做朋友吧，我会好好对你的。”

他的声音稚嫩得令我想起花苞裂开的瞬间，可他的面颊远比最娇弱的蔷薇还粉嫩，圆润饱满得像成熟的石榴，光洁的额头抵在我脸上时，有阳光下麦田的味道飘来。他的眼睛清澈，好似春天里的湖水，仿佛永不会结冰。

正如我先前所说，他是我唯一的朋友。但他的朋友就很多了，满天的繁星都是他的朋友。夜晚到来的时候，他会抱着我来到窗前，逐个为我介绍他那些闪闪发光的朋友。躺在草地上时，我曾听见过星星们唱歌，像圣堂里唱诗班的和声，但直到我重新拥有了眼睛，才知道天上那些发亮的光点，彼此间竟是如此地不同。

白天的时候，他身边就只剩下我了。尽管在那间豪华的宅子里，还住着他的父母与两个哥哥，可他们对我的朋友并不友善。

他的母亲嫌恶他的靠近，仿佛这孩子不是她所生的骨肉。他的父亲责骂他，将他关在漆黑的屋子里挨饿。还有那两位哥哥，他们根本就是魔鬼，总喜欢把我朋友弄哭，好像自己弟弟的眼泪便是他们快乐的源泉。

我的朋友常抱着我偷偷流泪，他眼里的清泉浸润我的身体，将我变得湿漉漉的，好像泡在海水里一样。我没见过真正的海，但我记得他曾说过，海水味道微咸，辽阔得没有边界。所以我饱蘸着他面颊上不停流淌出的泪水，心想，或许他的眼睛里也有着一片海洋。

亲爱的冒险者，你可千万不要误会，我的朋友并不是个坏孩子，也不爱淘气。正相反，他乖巧又安静，从来不吵闹。白天的大部分时候，他会躲在阁楼上看书。那些书打开来比他的小脸蛋还宽，写满了密密麻麻的文字，并不是小孩看的童话故事。但我的朋友是个聪明的孩子，这些对他来说并不难。他会望着我自言自语，问一些我听不懂的问题。我没法回答他，但那没关系，他总会自己寻找到答案。

他在春天的花海里将我带回家，可到了秋天的时候，我们便分别了。他的家人要送他去上学。我想这是好事，他可以看更多的书了。

我以为他会带着我的，他或许也这么希望，但收行李的是他家的女佣。我坐在枕头边上看她将行李箱装得越来越满，期待她转过身来将我放置在那些衣物中间，最后我喊了出来，“不要丢下我！”但普通的人类听不见我的话，他们跟你并不一样。

最后女佣离开了，房门关上后，我听见院子里传来我朋友的哭声，像只落在蜘蛛网里的蝴蝶，在秋风中颤抖。不知道是谁给了他一记响亮的耳光，我猜是他的父亲。然后花园里的门吱嘎作响，车轮碾过干裂的泥土，哭声远去变得听不见，我甚至来不及与他告别。

房间的门从此紧闭，只偶尔会有人进来打扫。粗心的佣人将我连同整个床铺罩在白布下，我的视野里从此只剩下白茫茫的一片，感觉不到时间的流逝，对我来说那本就是模糊的概念。

我算不清我的朋友离开了多久，可能是一朵花盛开的长度，也可能是一棵树枯萎的年龄。

但前些日子，他们揭开了落满尘埃的布幔，将端坐在床头的我扔进一个纸箱。我看见里面堆着我朋友的衣服与书本，心想他们终于想起来要把我也送到朋友身边了。

经过客厅时我听见这家男主人凶狠的抱怨，我的朋友似乎做了什么错事，令他用那样可怕的字眼去诅咒自己的儿子。

我盼着能够见到我的朋友，却没想到他们竟然将纸箱遗弃在垃圾堆。真可惜那些书啊！我朋友曾经多么爱惜它们。还有那些笔记本，不用翻开我也知道里面画满了星星的轨迹。

就在我以为自己永远也见不到朋友时，一只猫刨开了纸箱，叼着我的胳膊将我拽到了阳光下。这就是为什么我的手臂有棉絮露出来——它的牙齿太锋利了！

但我不觉得疼痛，我请求它带我去皇都。于是它咬着我穿过白雪皑皑，躲开雪人与狼……可是就在这里，它看见一只毛丝栗鼠跑过，就把我丢下去追逐那毛茸茸的小家伙了。

这就是我到目前为止全部的故事，它或许不如书里的童话那么精彩，却句句真实，我以我纽扣做成的眼睛起誓。

亲爱的冒险者，我见你也是往大审门那边去的，如果你也要去皇都的话，可否带上我呢？我很轻，不会给你的行囊增添太多负担，我可以陪你说话，为你解闷……什么？你同意了吗？这可太感谢了！

我很久没像这样被人捧在手心里了。亲爱的冒险者，你有双温暖宽阔的手掌，坐在上面好像小船一样舒服。我朋友的手就要小得多，恐怕只有你的一半。

你想知道他长什么样？他啊……有着一双祖母绿般美丽的眼睛，明亮得好像夜空里的星辰，头发是好看的亚麻色的，被阳光照耀时满是碎光。他大概有那棵灌木那么高，胳膊细细的好像一根柴火。

你问我他叫什么？他有一个特别好听的名字——努德内，每当人们念起他名字时，鼻腔里的气流仿佛在酝酿一首歌，而舌尖会在嘴里跳舞。

我看见你的嘴唇动了，亲爱的冒险者，你一定也认为这是个好听的名字吧！

看，我们已经穿过了大审门，皇都在向我们招手。我很快就要见到我的朋友了，等我和他再度重逢的时候，我一定要告诉他，是一位好心的冒险者带我来这里的。

说不定，你们也能成为朋友呢！

2019-05-20


End file.
